The Crossforest
by s0ccerpaige
Summary: Jackson is a teenage girl, who's life is changing dramtically. She discovers a new world beyond all odds and becomes friend with an adventurous mermaid, and a lot more mysticals, but there is evil, and no good happens when to worlds are mixed together? Can she save the world?
1. Chapter 1

6/9/2012 The Crossforest By Paige

Light streamed through the window of Jacksons room forcing her to wake up. She stifled a yawn and worked towards getting out of her bed, which seemed hard as a rock when she wanted to go to sleep, and as fluffy as a cloud when she needed to get up. "Jackson honey, breakfast!" Jackson's moms voice echoed into the room. Jackson threw on the first thing she found in her dresser drawer, which happened to be her plaid shirt and cut-off jeans.

She eventually ventured downstairs where her mother was murmuring something about sending her off to boot camp, how it would teach her to wake up on a reasonable time and many other complaints about Jackson. Jackson tuned her out, determined to keep a good mood.

She started to nibble on her pancakes set in front of her. She didn't even finish one pancake before she was handing her plate back to her mom. "Jackie, I worry about you sometimes. It's not in the family ways to eat so little." Her mom teased. Jackson smiled "Eating so little got me this far." She said patting her imaginary fat. Her mom cracked up. "It got me further" Her mom said patting her _real _fat.

"Anyway, your father and I-" before her mother could finish her sentence Jackson interrupted her. "Got me into a new school?" She guessed. "Oh that father of yours is no secret keeper." Jackson's mom scowled, knowing right away Jackson's father had told her. Jackson had always wanted to transfer schools because she had always been bullied. She was the school nobody. "I am grateful, mom" Jackson thanked her, enveloping her into a big hug. "Let….Go….Can't….Breathe" Her mom gasped dramatically. Jackson let go of her mom.

"By the way, what school am I going to?" Jackson asked her mom. "Belle Brookes" Her mother replied. Jackson swallowed a nasty retort. Belle Brookes was a school for snotty rich kids, and Jackson was neither. She hated that school even more than she hated her old school, and she hated her old school a lot.

My cousin went there and dropped out the next week because of the teachers and students.

It was Saturday, which meant she was going to school on Monday. She thought she might as well enjoy her freedom while it lasted. "Here scout, here boy," Jackson called out to her dog, but she couldn't find him for her life. "Mom, have you seen Scout?" Jackson asked her mom. "I was going to wait for your father to come home to tell you, honey, I'm sorry, but he is…dead." Her mom said. Jackson let out a long and meaningful wail of despair.

Jackson went immediately to her room. _This day couldn't get any worse. _ She thought. As she was on her bed, head stuffed in a pillow, hoping that her mom was just joking, her phone rang. She slowly got off her bed, and walked over to it with a sharp, "hello?" Jackson's best friend was the one who called.

"Why didn't you pick up your cell phone, I called you like, ten jillion times" She scolded. Jackson Laughed sarcastically. "More like two times, Joy." Jackson couldn't hold herself together anymore and she broke out in tears, spilling out everything that had occurred earlier. "Don't worry, Jackson, I'll be here for you." Joy said, but she seemed like she wasn't interested in what she was complaining to her about. "What's on _your_ mind?" Jackson asked her. "Come to my house, you'll find out." Joy said. "Well, I have nothing else to do here, might as well." Jackson said.

Jackson hung up and asked her mom if she could go to Joy's house. As usual, her mom agreed and she was off, walking down the street, and managed to get there in less than 1 hour but more than thirty minutes. It was a record! Joy and Jackson made their way through the thick brambles of joys green-infested backyard. (In other words, we were in the woods.)

"Where are we going?" Jackson asked curiously. "You'll see…You'll see." She said, trying to make herself sound scary, but not succeeding. Jackson decided it'd be best not to push her any further. A few minutes passed before Joy stopped in front of a big cave. "Here we are, right inside this cave." Joy said.

"Nothing is going to jump out and scare the pee out of me, correct?" Jackson asked. "Correct." Joy laughed. As they slowly entered the cave they heard a scuffling noise. "I thought you said-" Jackson was cut off as she was dragged into the darkness of the cave. "Joy…Joy!" Jackson tried screaming, but all that came out was a muffled scream as a hand was put over my mouth.

"Shhh…shhh…" the voice said softly, but still with an edge of distaste. "Who are you?" Jackson tried to get a view of his face, but it was swallowed in darkness. "That doesn't matter right now, what matters to us is who _you_ are and _what_ you are." He hissed "What do you mean, us, and what I am?" Jackson said, her words getting mixed into her head like a tornado. "We as in the whole world, and what you are as in what you are. Can't get any simpler." He snickered. She stared at the shadowy figure. "Human, like everyone else," Jackson said.

He froze, snarled then talked. "You are an unbelievable liar. Humans are made up, Fairy tales. Do you know what the penalty for lying?" He hissed. Jackson rolled her eyes. "No, But it doesn't matter because I'm not lying." She shot back. "Well, no proof you are not lying." He snapped. "The penalty is death." At that everyone was quiet. Just to make things even creepier, the mysterious man came into the light, and to make a long story short, the vampire who had Jackson would have a snack.


	2. Chapter 2

6/9/2012 The Crossforest By Paige

Jackson woke up unaware of her surroundings. The walls were a vibrant red color, along with the rest of the room. As she got more aware of her surroundings, she heard people arguing in the next room. Something about not being a stupid moron, and an awful lot of foul language as well. Her neck started to hurt. Jackson wrapped her fingers around it and immediately drew them back from the pain. She was going crazy. She didn't know what was happening to her. "Hey!" It got worse. "Listen to me or I'll kill you," She screamed. That was answered too quickly. "Shut up or I'll make you," That voice was familiar. Jackson didn't listen to him "One more word from you and I'll… I'll…," he threatened. "You'll what? I'm not afraid of a moron, especially a stupid one."  
She said remembering their conversation. "Oh shut up, unless you want another bite on your neck, and another dead friend," he hissed. Jackson gasped, he killed Joy. She braced herself for tears, but there was none. Anger replaced the sadness she felt. Jackson couldn't control herself, like she was possessed. She shoved her palms out in front of her, aiming right at him. They started to glow and mist covered the air. When the mist cleared, beside her where two dogs, they were black with luring icy blue eyes waiting, for maybe a command? Jackson didn't give them one. The other person with the man was in complete and utter shock. "You're a controller? I thought they were killed off!" she exclaimed. "They can still be," the vampire growled as he lunged at me. "Vincent! Stop," the girl hissed. But Jackson's dogs beat her to him. They pinned him to the floor. They looked at Jackson for approval to shred him to pieces. She was about to let them, that man was nothing but trouble, when she saw the look in the woman's eyes, and saw love, somehow she loved that monster. "Stop, release," she said. The symbol that was now engraved on my hand glowed, and the dogs vaporized into the mist. Jackson watched the woman scramble to him and help him up. "Thank you, I am Sautara, and this is my fiancé Vincent. I am very grateful, and so is he, Royal one," she said, bowing her head. "It's Joy, okay?" she asked. "Is my friend really dead?" She asked her with an edge of hope. "Of course not. It's Vincent's way of interrogating his suspects. Making them mad, to spill out something" She explained. "So, how did my kind get wiped off the face of the earth?" She asked, making a joke. She found out by her body language it was nothing to joke about, so Jackson wiped the smile off her face. "Well they were slain because they abused their powers," she replied. Jackson looked at her suspiciously, "Powers?" Sautara shook her head sternly. "I can't teach you everything, learn on your own. Anyway all controllers' powers are different, so I have no idea what they are," she said. When Vincent finally recovered, he told Jackson he was sorry. And Jackson, being one heck of a kind controller, accepted his apologizes and even apologized to him! "I don't mean to be rude but, what are you Sautara?" Jackson asked. Sautara answered me with a long explanation of herself. "I am a Dreveer. We are very rare. We are dove, dragon, deer, but we take human form, too. We were formed when a scientist wanted to "experiment" on some creatures. So he took three completely different animals and combined them. I'm not quite sure why we take human form though. It took us a while to reproduce, so we have always been a so little amount." Jackson laughed. "I didn't need your whole life story," Jackson teased. "You asked, and you got everything that came with it," she pointed out. "Where's Vincent?" Jackson asked curiously, looking around the room. "I don't know, good question." With that, Sautara went off to look for Vincent. As Sautara left one way, Vincent came in the other way. "Have you seen Sautara?" Vincent asked, seeing that she wasn't with me. "Yeah, she went that way." said Jackson, pointing off in a different direction. Payback felt good. As Vincent set off on the wild goose chase she sent him on, Jackson wandered off to find somewhere to sleep. It didn't take long for her to find a bedroom that was unoccupied. She curled under my covers and dreamt of what my new powers could be.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking around the room… scared to death… was Joy. The normally brave and adventurous tomboy, Joy was now petrified. Now that was a new one. Joy wondered if her friend was alive. Doubtful, since she had quite a tongue on her, she surmised. "Please, Dear Lord, I pray that my friend is out of harm's way. I pray, lord for everyone's safety." Joy continued praying fervently, folding her hands together and even getting on her knees. Joy was sent to a room and sleeping like an angel, was Jackson. "Thank you lord," she whispered. She was about to give her a big hug when she remembered that she was asleep, and so should Joy. Finding room next to her, Joy, let all her worries fade away into the realms of sleep. "Joy, Joy, Joy." Jackson said, agitated. "Okay, okay I'm up!" Joy murmured sluggishly. Jackson smiled, satisfied from the awakening of Joy. "Where are we?" Joy asked. Jackson was happy to be answering questions then the other way around. "The Crossforest, where were the mystical beasts? Cool huh," Jackson said. "Oh and just to throw something out there, I'm a controller." Jackson said proudly. "I'm not even going to ask," Joy said. She smiled at Jackson. Sautara walked through the door of Jackson's room. Joy and Jackson stopped talking to see what she wanted. "Jackson you're needed, Joy can come if that is what you're going to ask." Sautara said, seeing that Jackson was going to speak. Jackson followed Sautara and Joy followed Jackson. Finally, they arrived in a boxed in room, with a wall in between them, and a man, or a dwarf, on the other side. He was waiting anxiously, looking around the room like [i]he knew why they were watching him. "Controllers are often good detectives. Test my theory out on this man. He is being convicted of the murdering of a woman, who was pregnant. This is her boyfriend," She continued. "This is not really a suspect; it's just training, so he may crack easier than real suspects. Remember, this is your first time, so you will not do perfectly. Go ahead and give it a shot." Sautara said. Jackson took a while to take it all in, but eventually was inside the room with the man. "Where were you last Tuesday at 7 pm?" Jackson inquired. "Out with my girlfriend, Janice Prease," he said. "Lies, all lies. Janice died at 7. And since you said you were with her that gives me the right to think you killed her." Jackson sneered. The man tried to look surprised. "She wasn't dead when I was with her." He said. "How did it feel when you stabbed her and she begged for mercy. You kept stabbing her. You're cruel." She hissed. The man was about to crack. "I know my rights. I want a lawyer." The man got up and shook my hand. "Nice work. Good for a newbie." Jackson nodded her thanks and left. "Good start, but you'll need some training. Trying being good cop, since you aren't too good at being bad cop," Sautara explained. "Here comes your partner. Meet Det. Bernadette." Jackson turned around to see Bernadette come through the doorway. "Hello, you must be Det. Jackson, Nice to meet you." She said, shaking my hand. Det. Bernadette was a Blonde. She had curly hair and rainbow colored eyes, literally. She had perfectly tanned skin and was wearing khaki's with a white polo. She look more put together than Jackson. "Hello, Bernadette. Nice to meet you," I said, reaching out my hand to shake hers. "Catch her up on the recent case." Sautara ordered." She nodded. "Yes, captain," She said. "There has been a series of murders that we believe are connected. All the victims died with their laptops next to them that says "guilty"," she explained. Jackson immediately had a possible solution, (probably from watching so many law and order shows). "Take me to the most recent crime scene." She said. Bernadette nodded and they got in the car. A phone rang. "That's yours, "Jackson told Det. Bernadette. She answered it with a; "Hello?" She continued in conversation for no more than a minute. "There's another crime scene." She said. With that they changed direction and were going to the next crime scene


End file.
